Danganrumpa The Demons Of Desire
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Warning, If you reading this story and you Morally do not like It because and then sexual scenes the Do not read it because of I don't for have a wish for people to nag me about Their religious beliefs. also Thanks to Its me again for helping me fix up the story


Note: I know this pairing does not make sense But where is the fun in making sense...

Just sit back and Enjoy the Ride

Junko Enoshima was stressed out, but why exactly? Well, let's just say things happen to her, during this time of the year... things, that are not normal. It was a super moon.

"It's time... I guess.." She sighed as her body began to morph and change under the light of the super moon. Black and White. horns began to grow from her head, as matching bat wings tore from her shoulder blades. Her modest school uniform also began to change, the blouse shrinking and splitting into a black loosely fastened corset-bra. Her skirt began to ride up also turning black, revealing a tight thong clinging to her ass which it barely covered.

Makoto POV

I begin to stir awake, as two monokumas held me to my bed. Panicking, I turned my to face the door to see what appeared to be a demon of some sort. She had black and white horns and what in the darkness appeared to be a cut up blouse that revealed a lot of her cleavage ..but thankfully it didn't show the nipples...

Something about her looked familiar, but for the life of me, I just couldn't figure her out. As she walked to me, she turned and stood at the front of my bed, revealing the thong and mini skirt. The succubus giggled as she said in a sultry way,

"Do you like what you see Makoto-kun?"

She snapped her fingers as my clothes disappeared and kept me pinned to the bed, but as she gazed into my eyes, she flinched.

"Please, fuck me... I cannot control myself, I will explain everything, in the morning..." I stared at her as she, in turn, began to stare at my now erect penis and started licking and sucking it making me moan in deep pleasure... As I moan, I see her stop and giggle looking at me,

"You enjoyed that did you, honey?" She said with a wink, kissing my lips, and climbing aboard to ride me like a horse. The moaning lasted for about 6 hours, and as the sun rose we were both exhausted. The strange woman disappeared, and Junko Enoshima took her place...

(Junko POV))

A few hours after dawn, I awoke stiff all over with a pounding headache, as Makoto walked back in his room holding two plastic food containers. Judging by the smell, Makoto had apparently asked Monokuma what my favorite food was. As we sat down to eat, He began to asked me;

"So, what are you?"

"Whatever is said in this room does not leave it, Understand?" I replied, staring him straight in the eyes.

Makoto was going to argue, but then he decided to just give nod.

I sighed as I looked at the ground, stating calmly, "Tell me Makoto Naegi, What do you know about Succubi..?"

"I know very Little, Demonology is not really my forte..." He shrugged at me.

"Well, What if I told you I was a succubus. Except, only under specific circumstances see…" I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You see, In this world Makoto-kun, there are two separate types of succubi. Well, two main types anyway."

"Ok…" He muttered, nodding slowly.

"The first is a natural succubus. It basically means you were born that way and it's the only thing you are, a demon. But that's not what I am. The second succubus is a human that was cursed by a real succubus, making a sort of were succubus I suppose... and every time the moon gets big enough, for example, last night's super-moon, that is when the curse gets active..."

He kept nodding, "I see, so you're like a werewolf? You can't control yourself at all during the supermoons?"

"I barely have any control over what I say, and have no control over my actions whatsoever." I finished as Makoto quickly asked me, "So does your uh. 'Special friend' have a name?"

He was speaking in code. I too could hear footsteps walking through the hall.

"No... at least, not yet anyway..." Junko stated, looking at the floor.

"Huh, really? How about Tsuki Tōsaku? 'Moon Perversion'. Kinda on the nose, but it could work until we can think of something better…" Makoto replied.

*Prologue end*

*Chapter 1 Birth of the moon succubus

Junko began the ritual, attempting to summon a demon to bargain with. The second she entered the ritual circle, she was sitting in an office with a very beautiful woman. The demon wore nothing but Black Lingerie and looked almost human if not for her horns and large bat-like wings coming out of her shoulder blades. A long, thin tail also flicked on the desk, which Junko at first thought was a belt. The woman was no doubt, A succubus.

"What can I do for you honey?" the Succubus cooed, with a flirty gaze.

"It's just… I...I was wondering If there is a way for me to become immortal..." Junko asked,

The demon struck a thinking pose, "Well morsel... there is a way for me to give you immortality, but you would have to sign a contract with me in that juicy blood of yours."

With a snap of her fingers, a contract written on old parchment appeared, and she graciously handed it to the mortal girl.

"I would advise reading it thoroughly my sweetie because once it's signed, there is no turning back." She laughed, "Not even your little god can save you."

Junko nodded, lightly skim reading the contract and, upon seeing no mention of possible death she signed the contract hastily, ignoring the demon's full warning…

"Fufufu... Little one, didn't I warn you, there is no going back. From now until the end of time, under the light of a supermoon you will become… well, let's call it a 'were succubus'. A slave to your own… Mmmm… desires."

"You Bitch! Was that somewhere in the fine print?!" Junko exclaimed, now understanding the true gravity of her situation...

"Yes, it was my dear sweet... Sister..." She hissed mockingly, "I warned you, to read it thoroughly, and as I did say, there is no going back now honey. You belong to me, and our dear Man in the Moon now..."

Flashback end...

Junko thought back to the mistake she made When she was younger. Looking back she laughed about how she stupid she was to trust a demon, particularly that bitch of a Succubus that made her life hell.

She had to lock herself in her basement so that the newly named "Tsuki" couldn't hurt anyone

"There is no hope for me Makoto-kun. Only despair. I cannot die just as I wished… but this… this isn't living. " Junko muttered, as Makoto listened with a stern expression.

"Snap out of it Junko-chan. Look, sometimes you just gotta believe in hope even though the world might try to push you down. All you gotta do is get back up and spit in the face of despair..."

"What am I supposed to do Makoto-kun, I told you, I'm stuck like this forever." She replied with a pout, crossing her arms.

"How about I sign a similar contract to the one you signed, surely an incubus would work in a similar fashion? Then at least you wouldn't have to be alone in this mess." Junko looked shocked at his statement. "No! What about your Mother and Father! Are you crazy!?"

"Eh, being human is kinda boring anyway..." Makoto said with a cheeky grin. She beamed at him, grabbing his hand. She squeezed his hand tightly as they disappeared into the ritual circle, and appeared in the very same office as the Succubus that ruined her life...

"Ah my dear sister, long time no see.." The woman said as she walked up to the pair, a hungry gaze locked onto Makoto's every movement. Junko glared at her as she grabbed on to Makoto and held him tight… "Aww. Is this your latest victim? Isn't he a cutie!"

"Is there a contract with the same terms for males? I want to be immortal too." Makoto asked, brushing Junko off.

"Hmm… Interesting. I'm not exactly the expect on such things, but there is a way that I know of. Why do you ask poor boy? Do you wish to marry my little sister?" She said with a giggle, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Ma... Ma Marry?" Makoto and Junko stuttered out shocked at that revelation...

"Yes, that is the only way to share your immortality, my dearest Tsuki… The unbreakable bond between two lovers. A little… boring if you ask me, settling down with… just one..."

"How did you know I called her Tsuki? Have you been watching us?" Makoto asked the demon as she sat on her desk, legs crossed.

"Of course my dear boy! I've watched her for longer than she has even been mine...It's sort of my job actually, I'm an… entrepreneur in a sense. Demand and supply." She replied with a devilish grin.

"So honey, would you like to share your gift, or would you like to play around? A girls gotta have a little fun every century or so..."

"Junko-chan, What do you want to do? I will back you up. Every step of the way... no matter what you decide. don't worry." Makoto turned to face Junko, a gentle smile reassuring her.

"I don't know Makoto-kun... If we… if we get married... She could fuck you over too, just like she's done to me."

"Actually, dear sister I would not be able to "fuck you over" in that sense. Just as you are bound to me, by signing this contract, the incubus would be bound to you. The only power I can offer to the both of you is to make sure the contract finds its way to the right court. "

"I see, so what do you want to do Junko-chan?" Makoto asked her again. A beautiful smile spread across her lips and she whispered softly;

"Why don't we sign it? We've got nothing to lose."

Snapping her finger, the succubus summoned a new contract, this time on ornate white paper with gold trim.

"Now, I must warn you Makoto as I tried to warn dear Tsuki in the past," She gave Junko an expectant look which was returned with a glare, before continuing. "There would be no way out of this marriage. It's forever. The end of time couldn't break it, understand?" The succubus stated firmly, adjusting her sitting position on the desk. "So are you two absolutely sure you want to do this? To be bound for eternity?"

Junko and Makoto nodded together as they took the feather pens floating next to the paper and pricked their fingers. A few drops of each blood dripped onto the paper, and like magic spelled Junko Enoshima and Makoto Naegi on the paper.

"Sister?" Junko asked with a smile, the Succubus turning to look at Junko.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for this..." Junko whispered, adding "You're not so much of a bitch after all"

The succubus shrugged. "Think nothing of it Tsuki. Now you two have fun.

"My Yoru Ryōshi, Night Hunter..." she said as She Hugged her husband... and kissed his lips...

"Yoru Ryōshi?" Makoto asked as she giggled,

"If my demon form has to go by a second name, so does yours..." Junko said with a grin.

"Hehe, I love you Junko..."Makoto said,

"Enough with all this lovey-dovey crap" The succubus groaned, sending them out of her office and back to the world of the living feeling sick.

8 years later...

Junko was a seemingly teenaged housewife and mother of two, but both she and Makoto both still attended school, just for laughs.

"My dear Tsuki are you decent?" Yoru asked as Tsuki giggled. Some hall monitor creeps tried to tell the whole school about their true nature, so they broke out of the school by blowing through a wall into the chaos of the outside world.

This Intentionally made it look like they killed themselves, but thanks to the immortality they now shared, it was merely a ruse to fake their own deaths and get rid of Kiyotaka once and for all.

Thanks to Junko's connection with Monokuma, they listened in on the student trial as Kiyotaka Ishimaru was blamed for their deaths.

It was literally hilarious watching him squirm as "I did not kill them, why not you guys believe me..."

The Ultimate fanfic, Hifumi Yamada, Stated with a nerd like way, "You have always hated them from grade school... so It would not be a surprise, you bombed there room to get rid of them...

"B, But I didn't I am serious guys,

"It seems Our Friend Ishimaru is on Thin ice." eh Tsuki..." Yoru said Turning off the listening program.

"Komaru Is coming over, Tsuki told Yoru as She Kissed Her Husband.

"Hehe, Sweetness... So I take it she decided to take our offer then?" Tsuki looked calmly as She Rested her head on her chest, "I don't know honey." but we will find out once she gets here.

To be continued.


End file.
